Picture Perfect
by leighann415
Summary: Niles & Daphne plan to take a family picture and David's first "professional" picture. Written as a belated birthday gift for Kristen3! *hugs* In-progress story. But hopefully it won't take me long to get the rest up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for Kristen3's birthday. Even though it's past her actual birthday, I'm sure she won't mind having it up after! *hugs* Thanks for all the friendship & support of my writing for all these 10 years and going! Love ya like a sister! :)

Daphne sighed. This wasn't supposed to be so aggravating. She and Niles were trying to pick a photographer for David's first family picture. He was almost a year old now, so they thought it was time to take a professional picture. They were even talking about having Frasier fly in from Chicago to take part in it. Of course, Niles was making everything so difficult.

They were sitting on the fainting couch, looking over brochures of the different packages and photographers for the hundredth time.

"Oh, Niles, darling, does it really have to be this hard to decide?" Daphne moaned.

"I just want it to be perfect. What if we had this bad picture of us that David doesn't want to look at the rest of his life? What if this ruins his life forever?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "It's just a picture."

"But it's more than that. It's supposed to show what our family is all about. Don't you want our son to look at it and know how much we love him?"

"I don't think he needs a picture to know that. Now, come on. It's late. Let's forget about it for now."

But Niles couldn't let it go. He tossed and turned that night, and more than once woke up Daphne. She did her best to reassure him, but he kept remembering something from his past. Every year, he hated having his picture taken. They always had picture days at school, which caused the other kids to make fun of him even more. He and Frasier always had to wear fancy tuxedos while the other boys didn't dress up half as much. The other kids would tease him and hurt him that left him scarred for life. He didn't want David to go through that. While this was a different kind of picture, the result was still the same. He knew he shouldn't be worrying about it so much, but he couldn't help it.

The next morning was just a continuation of the night before. "Niles, why don't we just skip it?"

"We can't, Daphne."

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on David."

Daphne went up the stairs to the nursery, where David was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Suddenly, his eyes started fluttering open when she walked in the room.

"Morning, Sunshine. You must have inherited some of me powers, huh? It'll just be our secret though."

She picked up her son and took him in his arms. She'll never forget how this feels as long as she lives. "Your dad can be so difficult when deciding on things. But it's all because of you, David. You coming into our lives was the best miracle ever."

Back in the living room, Niles was still engrossed over the brochures when he came upon one that seemed to jump out at him. The photographer made sure the experience would be a thing to remember for the family. There could even be a theme of the picture, if the family so chooses. And they were located in downtown Seattle. Most of the other choices didn't have offices in Seattle. This was it.

He ran up the stairs. "Daphne! Daphne!"

He found Daphne sitting in the chair in the nursery with David. "Find something, did you?"

"Take a look at this one." He handed her the brochure.

Daphne looked it over and smiled. "It looks good, sweetheart."

"I'm going to call Frasier." Niles kissed his son, and then Daphne, and went out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles sighed with relief. It looked like things were taking shape for the picture. He couldn't wait to get everybody he loved in one room. Frasier said even Charlotte would be coming with him. While she wasn't family yet, she would be welcome graciously. Daphne was off getting a dress for herself and something for David to wear. He couldn't wait to see them all dressed up.

Daphne walked around the mall, armed with several packages. She was thoroughly satisfied with what she came away with. She found the most gorgeous red dress. Niles always liked her in red, and she couldn't help but admit it did look good on her. Even the salesperson was impressed with her purchase. Now she was in the infant section, looking for the right outfit for David. They owned a couple little suits already, of course, but she wanted something extra special.

After a while of walking around, she started to get discouraged. Maybe she needed to take a break. When she started to walk out of the department, a salesperson came up to her.

"You look like you need a little help." Daphne blinked and looked up. The salesperson was a man, and if she weren't already extremely happy with Niles, she might've done something she'd surely be sorry for. What was a gorgeous man like this doing in the infant section of all places?

"Um, yes, actually, I could use a little help. I'm trying to find an outfit for me son. Me husband & I are taking his first picture, and we want something really special."

The salesman looked a little disappointed when Daphne said she was married. Or maybe it was just her overworked imagination.

"Well, we've got lots of outfits to choose from over here." He pointed to a display that Daphne already looked at. When suddenly, something caught her eye. It was the most adorable little pale blue suit, perfect for David.

She went over to it, exclaiming, "This is it! This will be perfect for me son. Here, I have a picture of him if you want to see." She pulled out her wallet which had many pictures of her & Niles, and David. She never got tired of showing off her precious son.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never seen such a beautiful family. It's no wonder they wanted to do something like this.

"That's a great looking family you have there. Almost makes me jealous. I've got no one at the moment."

Daphne's heart went out to him. "I'm so sorry." She couldn't help but think this man might be good for Roz. She decided to play matchmaker for a bit. It couldn't hurt.

"If you're interested, Niles and I have a friend who's unattached too. And she's _really_ attractive. Here, I have a picture of her too." She fumbled around until she landed on Roz's picture.

The man gasped. "So, when do I pick her up?"

Daphne laughed. She scribbled down Roz's telephone number. "Just give her a call. I'll tell her about you. What's your name, by the way?"

"Oh, it's Greg. Here, let me ring up your item."

Daphne could hardly wait to get this picture taken. It was sure to be a memorable event.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the picture finally came, and everything was going smoothly so far. Frasier and Charlotte arrived, bringing lots of hugs & presents for David. Daphne knew that her son was always going to get spoiled by his uncle, but that's what uncles were for. And grandfathers too, Daphne thought with a smile.

David was all ready to go in his new pale blue suit. And she was dressed in her red dress. She was about to go down the stairs to reveal them to Niles, but suddenly she felt nervous. Which was crazy, because this was just Niles, whom she loved and adored.

She smiled as she picked David up. "Here we go, little one. Be on your best behavior today."

As she made the descent down the stairs, she could hear everybody here already. Frasier was known for being punctual. No doubt he was behind that.

Niles gasped suddenly when he saw his angel with their son in her arms coming down the stairs. Daphne always looked radiant in a red dress, and David looked dapper in his little suit. He rose from the fainting couch to go to them.

"You look beautiful, my love." Niles took David from her and kissed her deeply.

She looked shyly down and then back up at him. "It's funny, because I almost feel like this is a wedding, walking down the aisle of a church. But of course, we didn't have that."

"It was still memorable though." Niles said with a wink.

"Hey you two, there's other people here!" Martin said from one of the chairs he was sitting in.

Daphne laughed. "Let's go join the party. You look amazing too, by the way, darling."

Niles offered his arm, and Daphne took it as they walked over to where everybody else was.

"Here we are. Doesn't my goddess look stunning?" Niles said.

Daphne turned a shade of red that matched her dress. "Oh, stop it, Niles." She playfully gave him a shove on the arm.

"Daphne, you look ravishing!" Frasier came over to give her a hug.

Martin looked at the clock on the wall. "I think it's time to go everyone."

There was a scurry of movement as everybody got ready to leave. Alice was chattering a mile a minute, and Roz tried to get her to settle down. If she kept it up, she was sure to upset David. "Alice, honey, settle down. It's time to go."

"Yay, it's time to go!"

Roz was glad that Niles and Daphne chose to include them in the picture, even though they weren't technically family. She had a lot to be thankful because of Daphne. Daphne setting her up with Greg was the best thing that's happened to her. He was a wonderful guy, and he loved Alice too. She couldn't wait for their date later that night. They had already been on several dates since the first meeting. Roz was starting to fall head over heels and she just hoped that it lasted.

Daphne looked over at Roz, who seemed to be lost in thought. She smiled to herself, thinking that Greg was probably the cause of it.

Niles took her arm in his. "Ready, my love?"

"I think we are. Aren't we, David?"

In response, David giggled and babbled. "Something tells me this will be the perfect picture. Maybe it's me physic powers."

Niles didn't want to get into an argument with Daphne today. He still didn't believe in her so-called "powers."

"Ok, everyone. Let's go." Martin seemed anxious to get this over with. He was probably tired of being in a suit, Daphne thought as she smiled to herself. She loved her father-in-law.


End file.
